fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Yoshino
Sakura Yoshino (芳乃 桜 Yoshino Sakura) is a side character of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. She is the wife of Sōsei Yoshino and Reiji Yoshino's mother. Her death is the main drive for Sōsei to become Odin and hold the ceremony Ragnarök. Appearance SAKURA has the same appearance as Sakura (Reiji's partner and magical weapon) or rather Sakura has the same appearance as her. She is only seen in flash backs wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, also she wears a ribbon in her hair. Personality SAKURA is described as having a carefree personality, a smile that's able to heal hearts opon sight. Odin stated that SAKURA has an interest is theatrical plays. Sosei, before he became Odin was given the name "Siegfried" and SAKURA was named "Brynhildr". Synopsis 16-18 years prior to the events of "Fortissimo//Akkord:Brusvier" SAKURA met "Sosei Yoshino" after being introduced to him by her friend "Ichigo Sagara". The two instantly fell in love and secretly visited each other every chance they could, however SAKURA's health was poor and she could not leave the hospital. SAKURA and Sosei concieved a child (Reiji) and continued their love. Their country became enbroiled in war due to the evil magi "Rouge Flame" destroying the machine that could generate "Eye Space" so he could set everything ablaze. Sosei told SAKURA to flee the island with their child while he stayed behind to fight Rouge Flame, but SAKURA did not listen and left the child in the care of Ichigo Sagara. This decision ultimately led to her death at the hands of Rouge Flame and Sosei ruthless determination to revive her and set the stage for "Ragnarok". Against Odin After Reiji is put in a near death state by Odin, SAKURA manages to contact him in the hollow space he sunk into. SAKURA greets him and apologizes for not being able to contact him sooner, she tells him that they have a connection because as an infant, Reiji was holding her brooch in his hands and some of her magic was transfered to him and that what Odin has been seeking has always been inside him all this time but it is only natural since they are a family. Because of Reiji's love for his mother is why the "Sakura Tree Spirit" chose to mimic her appearance. SAKURA states that Sosei is caught in the depths of his own sadness, after she was killed time had completely stopped for him and asks him to save him by recovering the time he has lossed. (If happiness is obtained through someone's else's sadness then it will only give birth to more sadness). SAKURA then tells Reiji that against the power of magi the power of humans may seem weak but it is actually stronger, the secret to defeating an opponent is to accept and understand them. She finishes her statement by reminding Reiji that when he was always with his partner "Sakura" she has always made him smile. Reiji laughs as he has found the answer, the two thank each other and say goodbye. Starting Over After Reiji and Sakura use "Fortissimo" to create a peaceful world; SAKURA is mentioned by Reiji but is not actually seen. Reiji states to Ichigo that situations always seem strange when she is around. Trivia *In Norse Mythology "Brynhildr" was the most beautiful of the Valkyries *While contacting Reiji after he is nearly killed by Odin, SAKURA states that some of her magic was transfered to Reiji from her "brooch" which indicates that she was a magi. *This also indicates that in life, SAKURA may have had similar ao the same powers as Reiji. But there is some doubt to this theory because Odin stated that he did not recognize Reiji's ability when they fought. *Sakura shares her name and appearance with someone from the Da Capo Series. category:Human Characters Category:Fortissimo's sub characters Category:Female characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Sub Characters